(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ultrasonic cleaning apparatuses and more particularly relates to an ultrasonic cleaning apparatus having a new, useful and non-obvious vibrating member disposed within a cleaning container for cleaning the inside surface of a container and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In recent years there has been considerable activity in the use of ultrasonic generators and transducers for producing ultrasonic vibrations causing cavitation to exist in a fluid for cleaning of objects containing soils or other types of undesirable substances thereon. The energy produced by the ultrasonic generator in combination with a transducer generally at frequencies above 16,000 cycles per second (16KHZ) when transmitted through a liquid and the vibrations generated thereby provides the energy for cleaning foreign particles from many types of objects, such as surgical instruments, metal products, optics, electronic panelboards and the like. The ultrasonic vibrations in the liquid induces rapid expansion and contraction of millions of microscopic bubbles, the implosion or collapse of these bubbles during the pressure reduction part of the cycle resulting in a powerful scrubbing action which pulls contaminants free from the parts immersed in the cleaning solution. The ultrasonic vibrations are usually transmitted to the cleaning fluid by mounting ultrasonic transducer on the exterior surface of one of the walls of the tank containing the cleaning solution, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,069; U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,769; U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,383; U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,939; U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,626; U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,578; U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,221; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,344.